westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune opposition Sun
The opposition between Neptune and the Sun can stimulate a distorted and self-deluding perspective of reality, which tends to create additional problems and obstacles in your life and decision-making. You may find it difficult to analyse and evaluate options and choices correctly, often focusing on self-created and imaginary issues rather than actual problems. Sometimes these can take the forms of voluntary suffering arising from inner guilt patterns associated with deep-lying desires; an expiation or atonement of 'sins', actual or imaginary. This can result in the sacrificial martyr attitude, and is often quite unnecessary, yet in a strange way provides a foundation to your life. A sacrifice may well be required, that of your imagined illusions, prior to your attaing the deeper solar centre of balance, but such a sacrifice is often misunderstood and misapplied in daily life. You tend to react strongly against any domination imposed by others, yet can easily submit if under the influence of a misplaced sacrificial trip. Your relationships can be characterised by degrees of confusion and misunderstandings, and through powerful emotions you are liable to overly intimate relationships with fantasies and wishful thinking, forming a deceiving miasma which affects all involved. There can be a pattern operating through you that subverts clear, honest and direct communication, even though you may not fully accept or realise this. As you tend to be insecure and defensive in relationship attitudes, tensions can be generated by your style of expression, which rarely accepts being wrong or any responsibility, yet operates in a manner which attempts to lay any blame on the shoulders of others. This creates confusion rather than clarity, and over time it may produce considerable friction. This nebulousness dominates your personality, turning you into a 'psychological chameleon', changing appearances and attitudes as distorted perceptions and personal biases intrude into reality. You often avoid commitment and entering fully into emotional involvements through fears of being trapped or dominated, which, allied to a suspicious nature, does not augur well for stable relationships. As you are liable to fall under the negative Neptunian glamours regarding love and romance, this tendency may have developed from previous shattering disappointments. If this becomes a repetitive pattern in your life, then the cause is probably within yourself, and it is by exploration and inward journey to contact the solar light that you can discover and illumine your potential solution. Coming to terms with such influential patterns concerning your identiy and relationships requires considerable honesty and commitment. Beneficial change can be stimulated, but only if you really want it and are willing to put in the effort. The main problem with inner glamours and illusions is that they are so difficult to identify correctly, and obviously such distorting mirros make it hard to perceive with clarity. The real effect of spiritual transformation shatters these mirrors. Being able to recognise and acknowledge that such problems exist is the first the first and most important step, followed by consistent action to discover the appropriate remedy. Through insecurity, you are liable to doubt your capabilities and potential, fearing challenges as exposing failings and weaknesses. Retreat or defensive mechanisms may have been established as forms of protection. Essentially, you need to strip down your habitual perceptions of others and yourself, so that the reality can shine through more objectively. Facing the reality of avoidance patterns and observing the influence of your emotional biases and defensive mechanisms can be very revealing, as can noting how you distort relationship communication; consider all this without self-condemnation or judgement. In looking lie the seeds of transformation. Refinding your own solar self and centre beyond these ephemeral influences is the purpose of your journey; and establishing strength in your own identity and resources will demonstrate a developing maturity, rather than any unhealthy reliance on others. Discerning your aims in life, perhaps developing a programme towards achieving some of them, can give a directional focus, and allow you to express freely that blocked and frustrated potential which may have been previously inhibited. Taking such steps can renew yourself and relationships, protecting you from being negatively influenced by surrounding environmental influences entering your psyche. Once the changes are made, you can have much to offer people, where your sacrificial tendencies can be beneficial and reflect your higher solar path instead of an illusory Neptunian one. Working with types of meditation which deglamorise and strip away illusory veils of personality, or with relationship therapies, can be suitable approaches to cleanse yourself of the negative Neptunian tendencies, in order for the light of your co-ordinating Sun centre to shine through more powerfully.